silica_sinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chatkalite - Series 1
Chatkalite is the fusion of Claraite and Magnetite and the first fusion to be formed throughout the story of Silica Sinter. Unbeknownst to both at first, they'd find love in one another and before they could notice would defect from Homeworld and meet another Perma-Fusion, which started a spiral of events that would later result in the formation of Silica Sinter. Appearance TBA Personality Nothing is known about Chatkalite's personality yet. History During a mission for White Diamond, Claraite and Magnetite were assigned together and after some time fell in love and accidentally fused into Chatkalite. Soon they attempted to purposefully test out the experience they'd gone through several times, it took a few tries but it happened, they were something new again, and her name was Chatkalite. Their commander, a Masasi Garnet, entered the room of the spire they were in, and saw the sight in front of her, she drew her spear to fight these Gems who disgusted her. In a fight or flight moment Chatkalite drew Magnetite's hatchet and countered the attack, then drew Claraite's pocket knife and crossed the weapons almost instinctively, she was now wielding a Dane axe, a weapon of her own. She quickly countered her attacker and reduced her to the gemstone, but it wouldn't be long before more Elite Gems heard the sounds coming from the area, so they got out fast and escaped to the wilds left of the planet. Chatkalite stayed here for a while, before eventually sneaking into a Homeworld base and hijacking an elite ship, which she used to escape to space. Later on, Chatkalite felt something, a pained cry, and didn't know how or where she felt it from, but it subconsciously drew her towards a nearby planet. She saw the sight, another being such as herself surrounded by elite guards. She activated the cannons on her ship and blasted as many guards as she could hit. She opened the door of her ship and called for the fusion to grab her hand. Upon seeing the two gemstones, she knew she could trust this Gem, she grabbed on and got into the ship, and they quickly flew away leaving the remaining guards in the dust. After a while of flying through space making sure they were a decent distance away from Gem-controlled planets, Chatkalite and Marcasite – as the former learned she was called – landed safely on a distant planet. In due course, they realized they were feeling what their components felt for one another, but they didn't understand, they'd already found love, why were they still feeling incomplete? They'd done it before, so could they do it again. They danced in perfect sync, a skill Marcasite had taught to Chatkalite, and it happened, they were Spectrolite. They felt perfect, they didn't want this to ever end. From this time forth, Spectrolite goes on to fuse with many Gems up to the point where she becomes Silica Sinter. Abilities Claraite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusion Gems Main article: Silica Sinter Doc Unique Abilities * Summoning Weapons: Chatkalite can summon the weapons of both her components. ** Dane Axe Summoning: By crossing Claraite’s knife and Magnetite’s hatchet, Chatkalite can summon a weapon of her own, a Dane axe, and master it skillfully. * Minor Teleportation: Chatkalite can warp short distances. Gemology Gemstone Information * Chatkalite is a copper, iron, tin sulfide mineral with formula Cu6Fe2+Sn6S8. * It crystallizes in the tetragonal crystal system and forms as rounded dissemations within tetrahedrite in quartz veins. * Chatkalite can have sizes ranging from rounded grains of about 100 microns when found within a tetrahedrite. * It has a metallic luster, a hardness of 274 on the Vickers scale and a hardness of 4.5 on the Mohs scale. It has a color of pale rose in reflected light with no internal reflection. Gemstone Category:Series 1 Category:Fusion Gems Category:Claraite Fusions Category:Magnetite Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems